Ghosts
by Lydia smith 15
Summary: You think lydia seemed fine after Allison's death? She wasn't.


With the only light coming from the dim stars and the cloud covered crescent moon, a shadow is revealed. Cautiously, I edge my fingers towards my bedside table to find the lamp switch, but find nothing but air. I turn to look... try get a glimpse... there was nothing... no evidence of there ever being anything there; only the slight movement of curtains and a now open window. The shadow is gone. Was it a shadow of the tree outside my house? Switching off my lamp, I attempt sleep, but it's a restless night.

A fitful sleep followed. The black seeped away and grey sky fills the space. I crawl out of bed and wander to my window to draw back the curtains, still unsure whether last night really happened. I perch on the seat under the window; staring at the dawn sky; the twinkling stars are slowly fading from the amber sky.

"Lydia, you are going to be late," mum cried. Have I really been here that long? "For errrrrrr... you know."

Sometimes I think that she worries too much. If only she knew the things I've seen.

"It's ok to say funeral mum." I tell her, trying to be strong.

"I know, but she was your best friend." She reminded softly.

"Lydia, I know you must be in shock, but I need to ask you. What happened to Allison Argent?" Deputy Parrish asked cautiously. "I don't know, it happened so fast." I answered, tears threatening yet again, "I remember Allison turning around, there was a person behind her, holding something that was glistening silver; he pushed his hand toward her and she fell into Scott's arms. The person appeared and disappeared before we could even register what was happening. When she didn't get up again I ran to her; as I got closer to her I could hear her telling Scott that he needed to tell her dad. I don't know what he needs to tell him. She didn't even get to say goodbye." "Who was Scott to her?" Parrish continued. "Her ex-boyfriend and friend. Sorry I'm not much help...I was far away and didn't see much." "Ok, that's fine, I can't see any reason you should be here any longer. I can ask the Sheriff if he can drive you home if you like? I think he's taking Stiles home." "Thank-you but I think I need to be with a friend so I'll go to his." "I'll let them know." He gave my a concerned smile and left.*

I was stood over Allison's open casket, with Scott and Stiles, looking down on her lifeless body, oblivious of everything except the four of us, my only friends, now the others have left.

"Lydia! Are you ok?" Stiles called, his arms wrapped around my body. I slowly realised that I was lying on the cold hard ground. Did I faint?

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I haven't really been sleeping well since that night." I told him as he helped me to my feet, "I've been having this dream, well I think it's a dream, where I see something in my window but as soon as I turn on my light nothing's there, but my window is suddenly open." I hear my voice shaking in fear of both the dream and the thought of the surrounding ears thinking that I'm crazy... Again.

"Could it be a banshee thing?" Stiles asked in a hushed tone.

"I don't know. I never know if anything that happens to me is because I'm a banshee." I told him in a hushed scream. "I think I should go home" I continued, slightly less stressed.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Scott asked.

"No I'm ok, I need to clear my head."

I threw open my bedroom door screaming at nobody but myself. It was my fault Allison died. If I had only told her that she would die if she came looking for me instead of telling her not to look for me. Why was I so stupid? I ran to my desk, picked up my favourite picture of the four of us and shot it at the wall and snow flakes fluttered to the ground. I broke every little thing that reminded me of my best friend,the person I would have risked everything for. Without thinking I punched my hand at a mirror, my fist painted in scarlet blood. I curled up in the corner of my room crying.

Stiles came running into my room and embraced me softly. He helped me tidy the disorder I created and offered to stay the night - I accepted.

It must have been close to midnight and I was in a light sleep. I could feel something shaking my arm. I opened my eyes to see Stiles staring wide eyed at my my window.

"Stiles, what is it?" I asked groggily.

"I think I can see it, the thing you were telling us about."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes following his gaze. He was right. It was back.

"Is that Allison?"


End file.
